1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electrical devices, and especially to a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) device with a MOMO antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
MIMO antennas have attracted recent focus, due to increased throughput and transmission distance with no requirement for frequency band change or transmission power expenditure. The core value of MIMO antenna is increased transmission rate and communication quality using a plurality of antennas to send and receive electromagnetic signals.
The antenna includes inner and outer antennas. The inner antenna maintains device simple and compact in shape. However, design of an inner MIMO antenna to meet wireless device demands has proven a significant challenge in the industry.